


That's my girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hard to ignore it, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, sexy dress, sharon has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Write a Sharon X Avenger! Reader smut where they attend one of Tony's parties & the readers dress is purposely sexy to turn Sharon on. They go back to her room & fuck & the next morning the team go looking for the reader because she's late for training, so they go to her room & see her & Sharon in bed. Reader promptly tells them to fuck off & she'd kick their ass if they woke Sharon up. When they go to the gym everyone teases them but a glare from Reader has them afraid for their lives. Pls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my girlfriend

"Come on y/n my kids can hit harder than you" Clint nagged me as we were training. I just glared at him. Although he meant it harmlessly when you've been getting your ass kicked for two hours straight you lose your sense of humor.

"Well I'm sorry that my punches aren't hard enough. I've been too busy blocking your fucking attacks" I dodged one of his punches and nailed him in the gut. In a matter of seconds clint's face went from a cocky asshole to a wounded animal. "Yeah don't underestimate me Barton" with that I made my way to the locker room to change. On my way I spotted Sharon, Steve, Bucky and Sam talking to each other but stopped when they saw me.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" they all said in unison

"What are you guys talking about"

"Tony's party, are you going?" Sharon asked beating the other guys to the punch.

"Yeah I am, I even got a new dress for the occasion although" I looked over at Steve "you might not approve of it." Steve was about to talk but Sharon cut him off

"Who cares if he approves or not, as long as you like it and feel good in it you shouldn't care what he thinks." I looked at her surprised but smiled back. The other guys just started quietly laughing. Everyone knew that Sharon has a thing for me, it was super obvious. I found it adorable and I would do little things to try and get her to admit it. I touch her arm or play with her hair just to get a reaction out of her.

"You're right Sharon" I gave her sweet smile while touching her arm. "Oh and I hope you know that I'm expecting you dance with me at the party. I've seen you dance at Starks parties, you've got some moves on you Carter" I gave her a wink before I began to walk away. What I didn't see though were the expressions on the guys faces.

*at Tony's party*

An hour of getting ready paid off as I had everyone's attention at the party when I walked in. I wasn't lying when I said the dress really wasn't appropriate. It was a blue floor length with double slits at the sides and a plunging neck line halter that stopped just below my cleavage. It also had an open back, you can obviously tell I wasn't wearing a bra.  
As I made my way around the crowed I spotted Sharon talking to Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Pietro. Natasha was the first that spotted me and nudged Sharon telling her to turn around. Her mouth dropped as she openly checked me out, and Steve's face was turning red. Once I reached them I gave them all a hug, with Pietro holding onto me for a little bit too long.

"I told you that you wouldn't approve Steve, you're turning red. You all look good by the way" everyone starts laughing and I turn to Sharon. "Especially you Sharon, is that a new dress ?" She was wearing a plain black dress that cut off at knee.

"Uh yeah it is. Wow you look stunning"

"Thanks babe" I flashed her a smile. "Oh I believe you owe me a dance, come on" I grabbed Sharon's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"They're so going to hookup tonight" Natasha spoke up before she left to the bar.

We were dancing pretty provocative on the dance floor, causing a few perverted men to openly stare at us. After a while the music changed to a slow song. I pulled Sharon against me and started moving to the beat. I rested by head on her shoulder as I felt her hand on my exposed lower back.

"You really do look stunning y/n this dress, you really took my breath away"

"Oh stop you're making me blush. What about you, you look breathtaking in this little black dress. I bet it looks better on my floor though" I place a kiss on her jaw and leaned back to look at her. There was nothing but lust in her eyes. "What do you say Sharon, let's get out of here and go up to my room."

"Let's go" she grabbed my hand a made our way towards the elevator. Once the doors closed and pressed my floor number Sharon pined me against the elevator wall. Our lips moved in sync as my hands roamed her body. Pulling apart when the doors opened I dragged her into my room. We kicked off our shoes and I pushed her onto my bed. I untied the top half of my dress and let the straps fall down, exposing my breasts. I shimmied the rest off and made my way towards Sharon. As I straddled her on the bed I began to slide her dress up her body until it was completely off.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this" Sharon began nibbling on my nipple as I began to take off her bra off.

"Oh I think I do. I've seen seen the way you look at me Sharon, you're not very subtle" I began grinding on her but she stopped me.

"Why didn't you say anything"

"I was subtly giving you clues that I knew but you seamed so determined to hide your feelings I didn't want to push you into it. It doesn't matter now, you have me now let's enjoy this" I gently pushes her so she was laying down and I began peppering her neck with kisses. I slipped my hand inside her underwear and started moving my fingers up and down her pussy.

"Mmm Sharon, you're so wet" I inserted a finger inside her and started moving it. I soon felt Sharon hand inside my underwear copying my actions.

"Y/n ahhh YESS" I began to pull her hair. I reluctantly got off her and pulled out a strap-on from my nightstand. I took off my underwear and fasten the strap-on on and got back on top of her. I pulled her underwear off and teased her pussy with the tip before pushing into her.

"Y/N ! ! ! !" Sharon shouted as I started to move in and out of her.

"Oh Sharon you look so fucking hot" my breasts started bouncing as I began to quicken the pace. I felt Sharon dig her nails into my ass.

"Y/n fuck" i began to kiss Sharon heatedly trying to make her cum. I reached down and started playing with her clit. "Y/N ! ! ! !" Sharon was holding onto me as she came all over the strap-on. I carefully pulled out of her, removed the strap-on and got us a blanket. I laid down next to her and began to play with her hair.

"Y/n that was amazing" Sharon beamed with happiness. "Do you want me to repay the favor?" She started running her hand ms up and down my body.

"No it's ok, you have plenty of time to make it up. We are together now aren't we?"

"Yes we are" she replied as I kissed her nose and fell asleep.

*the next day*

"I fucking swear she dead I've told her a million times that training started at 9:00am. Why is she always late" Natasha complained to the rest of the avengers before she entered the bedroom. "Well well well look what we have here, y/n in bed with Sharon" Natasha teased as the guys rushed in to get a glimpse of the two naked women in bed causing me to wake up.

"Get the fuck out before you wake her up" I scolded them.

"Oh yeah there was girl on girl action here" Pietro shouted causing Sharon to wake up.

"What the? Oh my god" Sharon brought the blanket up to her neck.

"Get out ! ! ! ! " I threw a shoe at them causing them to leave. "I'm sorry sweetheart"

"It's ok" Sharon pecked me on the lips. "But we should head off to train"

"Ugh ok"

*that the training room*

As soon as we entered the room everyone started making kiss noises at us. Tony offered to play to watch me and Sharon have sex causing Natasha, Steve, Bucky,Pietro, Clint, Sam, Thor and Wanda to start laughing. I glared at them before I made my way over to Tony.

"Don't fucking talk that way to me or Sharon or I'll shove a cactus up your ass. That goes for ALL OF YOU, got that?" I made eye contact with everyone else. They are nervously shook their head and I made my way over back to Sharon.

"That's my girlfriend" Sharon laughed watching all of the teams facial expressions before we started to workout.


End file.
